The Unmasked Magician
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: Casper High has decided to spice up the school day with a magic show. The magician asks for an audience member to volunteer and, with poor Danny's luck, it's him. Can Sam and Tuck break the magician's hypnosis and save the town? Full summary inside! K
1. Warnings

**Heheheh… so… no updates in forever and a half? Yeah… School, band, life… All useless excuses but they are excuses nonetheless. I just randomly got in the mood to write today, and thank you xxPR1NC3S5xx for being my personal nagger. ;-) I was looking through all of my old stories and realized I was TERRIBLE at writing in seventh grade. I decided to let xxPR1NC3S5xx take my old stories and do what she wants with them, when she's all done with her other stories. I thought this would be a fun one to write, since I'm getting back into magic tricks and supernatural stuff. So, without further ado, here is my new Danny Phantom story! (It's in Sam's POV, so if you don't like it, no flaming por favor y gracias.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM DANNY PHANTOM, BUT THE PLOT IS OF MY OWN CREATION.  
**

_**Summary: High school is very boring, and all the teachers, students, and faculty members know that. Especially at Casper High when there are no ghosts around, Danny and his friends don't know what to do with themselves anymore. To make things even worse, this strange magician appears out of nowhere and is suddenly one of the biggest stars in all of Amity Park, leaving Danny Phantom out in the cold. While Danny is fuming, Sam and Tucker decide to go to an assembly the school board has provided with the magician in it. Danny, reluctantly, decides to go with them. His ghost sense goes off right when the magician asks for a volunteer from the audience. Before Danny had a chance to escape, the magician chooses Danny, and the magician's got a lot of secrets up his sleeve. Danny was chosen to be hypnotized. What happens when Danny doesn't come out of this state and the magician refuses to turn him back to normal? And what about the sudden mass of ghost attacks? The magician's name, you ask...?**_

_**The Unmasked Magician…**_

**o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what you want-"

"Will you two cut it out?! You're driving me more insane than you usually do…" I pulled down my face a little more dramatically than needed. I stared at the two boys who were going back and forth with the same conversation for about fifteen minutes, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, come on, Sam, you do realize that there is nothing to do around here," Danny responded while spinning around in his desk chair, looking a little hurt by my sudden outburst, his blue eyes showing his sadness. His messy, black hair only showed me a little of each eye, but I'd gotten to know him enough over the years to know when _that _look was coming on.

"Yeah," added Tucker, "I hate to say it, but I've been hoping for some ghost, butt-kicking action lately…" I couldn't help but agree with the frowning geek, knowing that Amity Park was known for its big ghost problem.

"I know," I sighed, "but why can't we go outside and play tag like the good old days? You know, like before the whole 'high school' scene came into play?" I stared at Danny with hopeful eyes, knowing that it would work eventually. Guess what?

It worked.

"Ugh, fine…" Danny rolled his eyes, most likely from being around me so much, and pushed himself out of his computer chair. Tucker, PDA in hand, of course, followed after lazily getting out of the oh-so comfy bean bag chair we always had to compete over. Not wanting to go outside just yet, I slowly eased off of Danny's bed and took a look around.

For a fourteen-year-old boy, Danny's room wasn't all that bad. The rockets from when he was seven still hung from the ceiling and posters of his rocket ships and shuttle designs were plastered all over the light blue walls. His dresser was against the wall, adorning all of his clothes from weeks passed and small trinkets here and there. The nightstand was plain, holding up a lamp and an alarm clock… The latter he never used, I'm guessing, since he was constantly late to school. Across the room from his bed was his computer desk, supporting a new PC, a mixed assortment of papers and school work, and a jelly donut.

I rolled my eyes again, smiling a little at how messy that boy could be, before grabbing the unfinished pastry and ripping a piece from it. I wouldn't have eaten any of it if I hadn't seen him carry it upstairs from the kitchen about an hour ago. Popping the piece into my mouth, I strolled out of the room, one hand cradling the jelly-filled wonder, the other dangling from my side.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Tucker shouted up from the stairs unnecessarily, knowing that I was bound to come out of the room eventually. He was always getting on me and Danny for being 'madly in love' with one another, and I gave him another excuse for thinking so.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I snorted through a mouth full of donut, finishing my descent from the stairway.

Tucker's grin quickly turned into one of a sly fox. "So, you take your time coming out of your secret lover's room and eat his hour-old breakfast? You two would make such a cute couple." He fluttered his eyes and then closed them, bringing his cupped hands close to his cheek and lifting up a leg for effect.

"Tucker, stop it," the aforementioned boy came out of the kitchen laughing, holding a glass of milk.

Danny had some pretty good timing skills, if I do say so myself.

Instantly spotting the food in my hand, his jaw dropped in mock anger. "Of course you would, Sam…" He sighed exasperatedly, making a show for me.

"Hey, it's not my fault you leave food around your room out in the open for anyone to grab," I held the donut up for him to see, smirking a little. "You want it," I ripped off another piece and placed it in my mouth, "come get it," I teased, beginning to race past Danny to the kitchen and into his backyard. He was probably too stunned to notice, since the clichéd "Hey, get back here!" didn't register in my ears until I was pushing the old, rickety door open. Giggling like the preppy girl I was not, I ran as fast as I could with my combat boots strapped tightly to my feet and a good portion of my lower legs. About halfway across the backyard, I turned my head around to see how far he had gotten or if he was catching up. "Huh?" Eyebrows rising, I stopped in my tracks.

He wasn't following me?

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I casually walked back into the house, wondering why he wasn't chasing me. That's when I heard glass breaking and shouts of "No, not that!" and "Gah, Tucker, where's the thermos?!"

_That's _why he wasn't following me.

Not wasting any time, I sprinted down the stairs leading to the basement where Danny's parents worked on their ghost hunting tech. Scanning the area frantically, knowing that there was always a spare thermos down here for whenever there was an emergency, my heart picked up as I heard a smash and a painful grunt. Danny was really out of practice, _that's _for sure…

Spotting what I needed, I grabbed the thermos and dashed up the stairs, only to come face to face with a certain white-haired, green-eyed ghost boy. I screamed as we barreled down the steps, not used to having fourteen-year-olds being thrust in my general direction. Landing on the hard tile flooring of the lab, we both groaned and pushed ourselves up, holding our heads and squeezing our eyes to block out the dizzying rush of pain. The ghost boy recovered faster than I did, obviously being used to that sort of thing happening, and flew up in the air, a look of determination never squirming away from his features.

Shaking the spots from my spinning vision, I looked up to see the ghost boy fighting a large mechanical-looking ghost with flaming green hair. The ghost smiled menacingly as two large canon- like, gun-looking things sprang from his shoulders and launched several missiles at the white-haired boy. I gasped, knowing that he would have to save himself in this situation from my lack of being able to fly. I let go of the breath I was holding when the ghost boy went intangible and the missiles went crashing into the wall opposite him. The mechanical ghost was ready for this, though, and flew up to the boy while he was distracted.

"Danny, look out!" I shouted to the green-eyed ghost, hoping that he wouldn't look at me with a stupid look on his face and say "Huh?" while he got hit. Luckily, he's been training himself for a decent amount of time and knew that when I said _that_ to look the _opposite _way. His eyes narrowed as he spun in midair to face the evil ghost, ready to parry his attack.

Only… the ghost _didn't _attack. He simply flew up to Danny, and stared him down. Danny immediately glared.

"What do you want, Skulker? I don't suppose that it's the usual 'pelt on your wall' thing, which, by the way, it still _really _gross?" Danny's eyes widened a little in disgust, but otherwise kept his posture the same as any bad boy you would see on TV. The ghost known as Skulker simply rolled his eyes and sighed. Apparently it was the new thing to rip off the Goth girl's usual attitude now.

"Listen, runt, I do not wish to fight you. I'll save that for another day," one side of Skulker's mouth lifted up in a satisfactory sneer. He kept his eyes shut for a moment, attempting to pacify his sick thoughts. Taking my thing and sighing again, he opened his eyes and gazed seriously at Danny, who was floating about two feet away from him. I could tell Danny was suspicious of Skulker now, and so was I.

"Then what are you here for?" Danny was done playing around. Skulker glowered a little more before answering.

"I came here to warn you, whelp." Danny's eyebrows shot up faster than mine, very disbelieving about the whole thing. When Skulker paused, Danny motioned with his hand to keep going, then crossed his arms, obviously more comfortable in that pose than just letting his hands droop there.

"There has been talk in the Ghost Zone of a powerful being breaking out of Walker's prison a few weeks ago. He's stronger than most of us, in including you and me, and is close to being stronger than Pariah Dark," at the mentioned ghost, Danny turned his gaze downward and looked at me. For guidance? Reassurance? I still don't know these days.

Seeming to think things over hastily in his mind, Danny nodded at Skulker. He motioned with his head down to the floor and gently swooped down, changing from the super hero megastar to the ordinary loser with a bright flash of light. Twin rings formed at his middle and spread apart from one another, one heading up to his head, the other to his toes. To this day, I still find it amazing in every way possible.

His black and white jumpsuit with a "D" symbol on his chest changed into Danny's usual jeans and a white T-shirt with red trimmed sleeves, red converse, and jet black hair. Either way, he was still kind of cute…

Danny led the way up the stairs, glancing at me from the side to make sure I was alright from the tumble we'd had earlier. I nodded, not wanting to worry him. I had a small headache, but it wasn't anything a little Tylenol couldn't fix. I followed after him, Skulker hovering behind me. Danny obviously didn't like the fact that there was a ghost just a few feet away from me, so he grabbed my hand and tugged a little more insensitively than he normally would have, pulling me into place at his right side. It was a nice thing of him to do, but honestly. I was the one with the thermos if Skulker tried anything funny. Danny should have known by now that I was a big girl and I could take care of myself.

"Hey, I found the-" Tucker stopped in his tracks, noticing Danny holding onto my hand with a death grip and a huge ghost just kind of chillin' there behind us as we made our way out of the lab. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Skulker said he had some news about a ghost that broke out of jail, and this one is apparently really dangerous." Danny was still unconvinced that Skulker was telling the truth. The tone of his voice said it all.

"Alright, so let's hear it, man." Tucker plopped himself down at the kitchen table, feeling too comfortable for my taste with a potentially dangerous ghost in the house, but hey, whatever floats your boat, my friend…

Danny preferred to stand, and I wrestled my hand from the iron grip and shuffled over to the counter that was farthest away from Skulker to sit down on. Danny didn't look like he liked it, but he just had to suck it up and deal.

"Can I get on with the details? I have a hunting trip I need to get ready for." Skulker impatiently tapped his metallic foot, crossing his arms in a rude manner.

_Someone _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…

"I think you're done explaining," Danny answered as Tucker jumped up, yanked the lid off of a familiar looking thermos, and aimed it right at the metal-clad ghost. Skulker screamed in shock as he was drawn in by force of the device's strong rays. Once safe and sound inside the contraption, Tucker placed the lid back on, giving it a strong twist for precautionary measures. I gaped at them in astonishment as they high fived one another and hooted about "the look on Skulker's face."

"You two are really something, you know that?" I instantly glared, placing my balled up fists on my hips, thrusting out my right one for a bit of girlish emphasis. "What if what he was saying was something really important and you just threw away our only chance of knowing?" I might have been blowing things a little out of proportion, but they deserved it. They needed to think of all the possibilities before jumping to conclusions and acting as rashly as they had done.

Tucker continued to snort and chortle as Danny composed himself and gave a sheepish grin, placing a hand on his neck out of nervous habit. "I know what you're thinking, Sam, but why would he want to help us? He was probably just distracting us so that others can sneak out of the Ghost Zone behind our backs." He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest a little without realizing his hero complex was leaking. "You _do _know that if anything _does _happen because of this, I can _always_ clean it up, _right_?" Danny opened his eyes and did that cute half smile that always makes me swoon. Not being able to keep the smile from my face, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately… Huh, note to self: STOP THE EYE ROLLING.

"I think your ego is showing, Danny, but I know. It's just that you really have to stop doing that, alright?" I tilted my head to the side. Hey, if he got to do the little lopsided grin that made me go insane, the least I got to do was flaunt the little girlish charm within me that seemed to be showing itself more and more often lately.

More around Danny than anyone else, but I'm not going to tell _him _that…

"So… What do you wanna do, Danny?" Tucker asked, standing up and stretching.

"I dunno… What do you wanna do, Tuck?" Danny responded.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno…"

Not again…

**o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Booyah! I got through the first chapter!!! :D This took me about… four hours to write, and I was doing this all at the top of my head. I think I did alright for not writing in quite a while, but it probably still isn't my best. I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character, but you will notice that is one thing that I have the worst time doing. I needed to get the introduction out of the way, since I'm a nerd like that, but I tried to get a little action in there. I'm terrible at that, too, but hopefully I will get better at it. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**The Unmasked Magician **_**cuz I had a LOT of fun writing it. Some things were rushed, I know, but I can't seem to get enough detail in there without messing it up majorly. I have a lot to work on, but if you review, this story will keep coming! No promises on the updating schedule since my life is hectic, but you can nag me all you want until I get something posted. Haha! Review, please and thank you! No flames, but positive critique is necessary for me to function!**


	2. More Than One Problem

**I'm back! It's so much quicker than I expected, so I think I deserve a cookie. *Gives self a cookie* Awesomeness… Again, I'm writing this from the top of my head and I don't really have a set plot line, but I'm trying my best. Any comments or advice, please contact me! Thanks! Meet ya at the bottom! :D The second quote is mine, too… Just putting that out there... :)**

**Thanks to: **_**Twilight Phantom Dragon, xxPR1NC3S5xx**_**, and **_**PhantomMouse1115**_** for reviewing to chapter 1! Cookies for you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM DANNY PHANTOM, BUT THE PLOT IS OF MY OWN CREATION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE MAGICIAN DESCRIPTION OR THE QUOTE/SLOGAN THING FOR HIM. THAT BELONGS TO SYDNEY SHELDON.**

**There's a prize to whoever guesses who and what I got the magician's description from!**

**o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Okay, this is _really _starting to bother me," Danny walked up to me with another piece of paper he caught, a scowl spoiling his normally giddy attitude. It was around 7 o'clock and we were on our way home from the popular hang-out spot for all the teens from our school, the Nasty Burger. It was such a nice night and we didn't want to waste it all indoors, especially since Tucker couldn't be with us and he would have made fun of us if we wanted to walk around when the sun was setting. He's such a dork…

"Let me guess. Either it's a photo of you doing something embarrassing as Phantom or it's that stupid magician again," I snatched the paper from his hand and gazed at the picture. There was a middle-age man in a red, worn-out, old style suit. He had black, polished shoes and a plain black top hat. His badly-cut ginger hair was poking out of the sides of the hat, looking for a way to escape its prison. A smile might have made a nice touch… if it weren't for the long scar running down the left side of his pale face. The man posed with his back straight and his arms wide open, staring straight ahead at whoever would be holding the poster. Behind him was all black with thick, dark purple swirls painted in random spots. The writing above him in bright yellow, fancy cursive said:

_**The Unmasked Magician**_

_**Coming to Amity Park**_

"_**There **__**is**__** magic, but **__**you**__** have to be the magician. You have to make the magic happen."**_

"_**Just because you see it, doesn't mean you should believe it…"**_

"Yeah, it's this guy again. I don't get why people are so obsessed with him," Danny walked around and peered over my shoulder at the creepy man on the poster. I could feel his breath on my neck, but it was almost like… snarling? Is that the word? Kind of… It was far from relaxed, that's for sure.

"Danny, you need to calm down," I turned around gently and slung my arm over his shoulder. "This guy isn't _everywh-" _Spoke too soon. Some idiot standing on the roof of the building behind us flung a ton of those flyers over the banister, making them flutter in every direction with the light breeze of late spring. I sighed, looking down. "Poor trees…"

Danny snickered. "Hey, I'm the one with the problem. The trees can hang in there a little longer in your fight to save every last one of them from deforestation, right Sam?" He gave that half smile that I always gush over on the inside, but this time he added a smirk, making it all the more gushier… Gushier is _actually_ a word. I'm just putting that out there.

The 'problem' of which the noble one speaks of is the magician, if you didn't figure that out already, reader. This guy has seriously been popping up everywhere we go, whether it's school, the Nasty Burger, or even our homes! He's such a creeper. No one's ever heard of him before, but that doesn't mean everyone isn't going to be obsessed over him. Forget about ghosts! Forget about Danny Phantom! Magic's _all _the rage now in Amity Park! Kiss ups…

"The trees have been waiting long enough, Danny," I chided him jokingly, returning from my mini mind rant. He shook his head, obviously used to me and my eco-friendly ways. I glanced at him sideways, noticing that he had chilled a little since the first flyer. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to avoid my arm that was still chillin' around his. In his other hand, the Unmasked Magician gazed seriously at… whatever he was looking at when the picture was done. Danny frowned a little at the paper and then let it slip from his hand just as a gust of wind came along, whisking it along with several other copies of the flyer. Danny and I stared at each other and burst out laughing, thinking that that was the most cliché, movie-like thing that ever happened.

We began walking back to my place, since Danny has to be Mr. Macho Man and make sure the Damsel in Distress gets home safe and sound. I'm not complaining, though. It gives me more time with him and his Danny-ness. Eventually he slipped his arm off of my shoulder, much to my displeasure, and then quickly made up for it by slipping his hand into mine.

Time out for a second. Danny and I are not going out. No matter how much I want to go out with him, I highly doubt that could be a possibility for us. It would be too awkward if he turned me down. Besides, he's the guy and I'm the girl. I'm not sexist or anything, but I think it's ten times better if the guy makes the first move. Time in.

The walk home was quicker than I had hoped for. It would have lasted longer if Tucker were here. He always slows us down somehow. Careful to make sure no one would see him, Danny turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, with a bright flash of light. Those neon green eyes were so magical, no pun intended, that I couldn't keep myself from looking into them with deep intensity. Danny gazed at me for a moment with the same fire in his eyes, but after a minute, he shook his head and smiled a little.

"We should, um, g-go up to your room."

Blinking twice, I stared at him incredulously. This, in turn, caused him to blush at his slip-up.

"I mean before anyone sees you standing here with a ghost and before your parents freak out and call my parents and they freak out and before they send a SWAT team out to find you and-"

"DANNY!" His blush got even brighter and I couldn't help but glare and crack a smile. How I managed to do that at the same time, I shall never know. It was a _really _awkward scenario, but his face… Oh my God, his face… Priceless.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Sam!" the poor boy's eyes got ridiculously wide as he backed up from me, his hands held in front of him as some sort of barrier-thing. I looked away, smothering my mouth with a hand as I began snorting and giggling like a moron. A few of my foot stamps and tears later, Danny was just as confused as ever, one eye brow rising higher than the other. Remembering that he was a ghost and he shouldn't be seen with a human girl, I mustered up as much seriousness as I could.

"Don't apologize, Danny. That didn't make my day. That pretty much made my life," I suppressed another giggle by pressing my lips together, shaking from the hilariousness of the situation pushing its way out of my body. Danny gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck with a small, forced chuckle.

"I suppose I should drop you off in your room without any dirty references slipping out now, huh?" Danny quickly regained his composure and gave a corny smile, making me go gushy inside again.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to answer with my voice, since it would most like crack and I would stutter from the confidence oozing off of him and _knowing _that he _knew _what the 'dirty reference' could have _possibly_ been, I just nodded, blushing and smiling shyly.

He picked me up in that cliché bridal style thing, which is very manly and heroic of him and all, but I got kind of… nervous? Freaked out? Whatever it was, it was kind of nice at the same time. I guess I've just gotten used to him and his ways.

Making sure that I was secure in his grasp, he jumped off the ground and zoomed up to the third storey of my house, stopping right in front of the huge window which was, as always, covered with crimson red curtains to block out the sun. Not pausing, Danny turned us both intangible and phased through the wall, descending lightly on the matching red carpet. He set me down with a little more gentleness than necessary, but I didn't say anything about it. The poor boy was probably close to having a heart attack or something after _that _little incident…

"Well… Here we are," Danny offered as small talk after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yep…"

Well, what was I gonna say to something like _that_? Smooth, Danny. _Reeeaaaaaal _smooth…

"Um… I guess I'll let you get to… whatever it is that you need to," Danny coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He slowly began backing up toward the window, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, you don't have to go," I said urgently. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me and my sudden, insistent outburst. "I mean, if you wanna stay, you're more than welcome-"

"SAMMY-KINS, WE'RE HOME!" a shrill, female voice screeched from downstairs. Only one person in the entire town – the entire _world _– could have _that _annoying of a voice…

Mom.

"I think that's my cue to leave, Sam," Danny did that little half-smile and winked at me. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, then…

A small peck on the cheek…

Haha, if you _really _thought that would happen, you're insane, fine reader…

Nah, all he did was hug me… I kind of _wished _he would kiss me…

Back to reality. After giving me a quick hug and a small wave, he turned invisible and just like that, he was gone.

Trying to get my thoughts and feelings back on track and under control, a certain privacy-hater burst through the door with the most disgusting, flower-clad, pastel-pink dress with frills that I had EVER seen…

Well, not that _that _isn't disgusting to begin with…

And with that, I leave you to guess how I got that urchin out of my room.

**o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Tada! Sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I thought I would have time during spring break to get this up, but it was too short and there wasn't enough fluff. I know they seem a little out of character and Sam is probably WAY too sarcastic, but it's kind of hard writing from her POV. I'm going to try to update sooner than this next time, but with band coming to an end and school wrapping up in a little over a month, I don't know when I'll get anything done with this story. And, again, I'm writing this as I go along. No pre-planning. Heck, I don't even have an ending to this story yet! I'll get one sooner or later, so you don't need to worry. ;) And I'm thinking about starting another story for Marching Band for a miscellaneous topic based on my experiences with a certain guy, but I'm gonna work more on this story before I go for that.**

**Sorry for the rant, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And again, don't forget to guess who I got the description of the magician from!!! :D Review, please and thank you!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey, this is just a quick author's note here. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to rewrite this story with a plot and my other stories are up for grabs, since I didn't work on them in AGES. I hope you guys are still sticking with my stories, even though it's been like… years? Yeah, that sounds about right. I've been so focused on summer homework, working for my dad's business, making webshows with a friend for YouTube, and with guitar lessons and marching band that I completely forgot about my love of writing for Danny Phantom. Well, after I'm done working on this one-shot for Vladimir Tod, I'm going to work more on the Unmasked Magician, since that one was probably the most fun to work on and the one I fell in love with most. And I'd like to thank Leo112 for getting me back into my writing mood. You rock! :D


End file.
